


Same Jeans

by Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion



Series: Fics inspired by my taste in music [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, As am I??, Blow Jobs, Bones is bi, Coming Out, Dom!Leonard, First Time, Hand Jobs, Holidaying, M/M, Multi, Parties, Scotty is gay, Teen Romance, Teen!Bones, Teen!Scotty, Teenagers, but it’s kinda vague??, but it’s very very slight I promise, come watch this lesbian try and write m/m, i might continue this, or leave it as a one shot, scotty can dance, slight angst, slight homophobia, sub!Scotty, teen!everyone, there are feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion/pseuds/Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion
Summary: “I’m gonna go to a disco...”Scotty has post-final blues, so when his crush, Leonard, invites him to a party, he goes. And also dances, and comes out by accident. But that’s okay...okay?Inspired by ‘Same Jeans’ by the View.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with two cats perched on my chest and did no editing whatsoever, so blame any mistakes on the cats (they don’t care, promise).

  
Scotty’s been having a rough few days, but hey, what else is new?

His exams are finally over, thank god, but the feeling that he’s massively fucked them up is lying like a heavy blanket over his entire body. He just wants to lie in bed for the next few hundred years and let this weird mood flow over him. His mum calls it Saturday Blues, and he guesses she must be right, because it’s 7 on a Saturday evening and he’s blue as the Saltire.

He’s staring up at the ceiling and wondering if it would be worth the effort to light a cigarette when his phone buzzes. He picks it up, squinting to read the text.

It’s from Leonard McCoy, aspiring med student, ultimate Mom Friend, and the guy he’s had a crush on since middle school. The only reason Scotty has his number is because Jim Kirk insists on all his friends having each other’s numbers for a massive group chat that Scotty barely participates in.

**Len: u up?**

Scotty snorts, but replies anyhow.

**Scotty: yeah what’s uo**  
**Scotty: *up**

He puts his phone down and roots around for a cigarette. They’re in his rucksack, and he’s just managed to light one when his phone buzzes again.

Len: we’re going to a post-finals party. Wanna come?

For a moment, Scotty thinks about declining. However, the thought of lying in bed, smoking and wearing the same jeans he’s had on for the past week, is an unappealing one. He thumbs his reply.

**Scotty: sure**  
**Scotty: what’s the address?**

**Len: woop woop!**  
**Len: it’s at Jim’s place**  
**Len: bring snacks**

______________________

Scotty arrives fifteen minutes later carrying a bag of crisps and some Twizzlers he isn’t planning on sharing. As weird and sweet American food might be, Twizzlers were the best thing Scotty had ever tasted.

Jim’s parent’s house is emphatically off-limits, but he has a pool and a backyard that weren’t too shabby. It seems the party’s already in full swing - disco music is blasting full volume, and normally that would be super lame but hey, it’s Jim Kirk. He’s all subversives and shit, which everyone loves.

Scotty hesitates for a minute when confronted by seemingly every senior in high-school swimming in the pool, dancing to terrible music, making out, and gossiping around the snack table. Big crowds aren’t really his forte.

On the other hand, Leonard McCoy had texted him asking him to come, and who is he to deny Leonard?

He puts the crisps (chips, whatever, Americans are weird) on the table and slips the Twizzlers in his jean pocket. He hasn’t changed out of the disgusting pair he had on earlier, but his t-shirt’s clean and he put out the cigarette. It’s not as bad as it could’ve been.

“Hey, Monty!”

He turns, and Leonard is right there, all tanned and lean, wearing a blue shirt that makes his brown eyes look like molten chocolate. He looks like a fucking supermodel, and Scotty is suddenly hyperconscious of his rather drab appearance.

“Hey-o, Len.” He nods at the general cacophony. “Grand party, this.”

Leonard laughs. “Yeah, who’da thought disco would be a hit with this type of crowd?”

Scotty wrinkles his nose. “There’s a lot o’ shit dancin’, I’ll tell ye that.”

Leonard raises an eyebrow, looking Scotty up and down with an incredulous air. “What, like you can do better?” He teases.

Scotty immediately regrets his snide comment, because it’s not that he can’t dance. Quite the opposite, in fact. He’s an excellent dancer. He’s just shy - distressingly so, in fact.

Mama Scott didn’t raise a liar, though, so he just nods and hopes that his blush will go unnoticed.

Leonard smirks evilly, and says: “Prove it.”

“A challenge, eh?” Scotty stands a little straighter. “Well, no true Scotsman can say no to that!”

He finds a clearish space in among the groups of teens, grinning rakishly at the other boy. A new song comes on over the loudspeakers, and Leonard laughs.

“Saturday Night Fever? Really, Jim?” He yells over to the blond, who stops ogling Spock’s ass for long enough to flash a grin and a thumbs up.

Len looks back over at Scotty. “Well? You gonna show me your moves?”

In response, Scotty begins to dance.

Thing is, once he gets moving, the shyness melts away like cotton candy. Before he moved from Scotland to America, he was one of the best his age in the country at just about any dance worth dancing. After the move, he stopped classes, but he never stopped dancing.

Leonard is staring, along with about half the party, but he doesn’t even care at this point. He just dances, and by the time the song finishes the endorphin rush makes his head spin.

The enthusiastic applause helps, too.

He bows, giddy, and Leonard is clapping him on the shoulder and grinning in his face. “Holy shit, kid! Where’d you learn to dance like that?”

Scotty shrugs, unable to keep the smile off his own face. “I took classes when I was a kid, that’s all.”

“It’s pretty spectacular. Hell, you could go professional with that!” The rest of the crowd has gone back to their own devices, leaving Scotty and Len relatively alone.

“I thought about that, but then I realised how much I love engineerin’. I do love dancin’, though.”

Len wriggles his eyebrows in a cheesy, vaguely suggestive way. “Bet the girls think that’s pretty sexy, huh?”

Scotty shrugs. “Dunno. More into guys, really.”

Leonard’s eyes widen, and the full implications of what’s just come out of Scotty’s mouth hit him in the chest and freeze his lungs. He’s not super worried, though; after all, this is Jim Kirk’s best friend, and all homophobia is obliterated by Kirk’s emphatic queerness.

Still.

A fraction of a second after he accidentally comes out, though, Leonard shrugs. “That’s cool too, dude. I mean, I’m bi, so...”

“Oh! That’s...that’s neat.” Scotty wants to smack himself for being so awkward. “Cool.”

For lack of anything better to do, he takes out the packet of Twizzlers and offers one to Leonard. The other boy wrinkles his nose. “Twizzlers? No way, dude, Red Vines all the way.”

And just like that, they’re arguing over sweets and the tension is gone.

There’s something new, though, an extra edge to their interactions. It surfaces again later, after someone has the brilliant idea of spiking the punch and they’re both on the other side of tipsy.

“So...you’re gay, then?” They’re sitting on the edge of the pool, jeans rolled up to keep them dry.

“Yup.” Scotty pops the p.

“When’d you realise?”

Scotty shrugs. “Well, when I was about seven I went up ta my mum and said, ‘Mummy, I’m gonna marry a man when I grow up,’ and that was that. They didnae really kick up a fuss, just accepted that that’s who I am.”

Leonard frowns into his cup of punch. “I haven’t told my parents.”

“Are you ever?”

“I dunno. I mean, they’re not homophobic or anything, but I know my mom really wants grandkids and I don’t know how my grandma would react if she knew I liked boys as well as girls.”

Scotty takes a sip of his punch, which is truly awful, by the way. “Ye dinnae have to tell everyone in yer family, ya know. My man still thinks my auntie Jeanie’s wife is her flat mate.”

The other boy snorts at that, and they’re both silent for a while. Len’s the first one to break it. “Have you ever kissed a guy before?”

Scotty nods. “Aye. I had a boyfriend back in Scotland, but it was in middle school and lasted about a month.”

Leonard stares into his punch cup as he says quietly, “I’ve never kissed a guy before.”

Scotty stares at him for a minute, and suddenly he’s saying, “Would ye like to?”

Leonard looks up and meets his gaze, and before either boy is sure of what’s happening they’re kissing.

It’s hesitant on Leonard’s part, so Scotty lets him lead, parting his lips ever so slightly if Leonard decides to deepen the kiss.

He does, tentatively slides his tongue into Scotty’s mouth and kissing a little harder. He brings his hand up to touch Leonard’s face, rubbing his thumb along his cheekbone.

They part a little while after, both breathing a little harder than normal. Len looks at Scotty, wide-eyed. “Holy shit.”

Scotty bites his lip. “Yeah.”

Len brings up his own hand and cups the back of Scotty’s neck. “Can we do that again?”

“Sure.”

It escalates from there, until Scotty finds himself straddling Leonard’s hips and one of his hands is teasing the hem of the other boy’s shirt. Suddenly, Leonard breaks the kiss. “Can we...I’m not sure I wanna go that far right now.”

Scotty squashed the tiny niggle of disappointment and moves off his lap. “Fair enough.”

He looks at his watch. “Shit. I should probably get going now, anyway.” He stands up and smiles awkwardly at Leonard. “So...I’ll see you maybe Monday?”

Leonard nods, his hair a mess from Scotty’s hands and his lips kiss-swollen. “Yeah. I’ll text you.”

“Okay. See ya!” Scotty gives him a little wave, nods in Jim’s direction, and strolls off home.

As he walks, he lights a cigarette and watches the smoke curl into the night sky.

So, to mentally recap; he went to a party, danced, drank some awful punch, and made out with his crush.

It’s not what he was expecting from tonight, but it was a hell of a lot better than lying in bed and having the blues.

He still has those filthy jeans on, though, and makes a mental note to do some laundry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotty spends a lazy three-day weekend with Leonard, and ends up losing his v-card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hOOO boy I kept putting this off because I knew that this hand to end in sex but. I’m a massive lesbian. And I knew my attempt at having two guys go at it would be shit. But. The muse beckons, so blame any weirdness on my love of the ladies. 
> 
> Also, I’m totally basing Jim, Spock, and Uhura off the Cool Kids from Steven Universe. I have no idea why.
> 
> Another also: for the sake of convenience, everyone here is 17. I believe this makes them high school juniors, but I’m not American so idk. *shrug*

Scotty stares up at the ceiling and tries not to freak out. He fails at this, unlike his exams. 

Leonard McCoy has just invited him to hang out with at his parent’s lake house with ‘a couple friends’ for a weekend. 

Leaving aside the bit where they made out a few weeks ago, fulfilled Scotty’s weird crush-fantasy-thing and promptly did not speak until, like, two minutes ago, Leonard is a Cool Kid. He hangs out with the Cool Kids such as Nyota and Spock and fuckin’ Jim Kirk, who aren’t the popular kind of cool yet manage to be the most effortlessly cool people in the entire district. Scotty is not a Cool Kid. He’s not even cool with a small c. He’s dorky and foreign and (in his opinion) ragingly unattractive. Why would the Cool Kids want to hang out with him?

A very tiny voice in his head wonders if it was because of the whole makeout thing. He squashes it firmly, and makes a decision.

“Maw?” He bellows.

“What?” She answers with equal volume from the kitchen.

“Can I go hang out with some friends for a couple days? This Friday to Monday?”

“Do I know ‘em? If it’s tha’ Keenser lad, th’ answer’s no!”

“Naw, it’s a few friends from school - ye know Leonard?”

A pause. “Oh, aye, I know his mum! Tha’s alright then. You go have fun, Monty!”

Score. Maybe. A tiny part of him had hoped she’d say no, but he’s already texting Leonard back that yes, he can come ‘hang out’ for a few days. 

They arrive early Friday morning, right as Scotty finishes his cereal. He grabs his bag, kisses his mum and dad and each of his six little sisters on the cheek, and is out the door. 

Jim Kirk leans out the window of his a shiny sports car, grinning. “Hey, Scotty! Ready to go?” 

In answer, Scotty lifts the worn rucksack and half-smiles. He gets in the back, squished between Uhura and Leonard, and they’re off.

The lake house is possibly the nicest place Scotty’s ever seen. It’s bigger than his regular house, with four showers and six bedrooms and white leather couches and a fridge you could hide a body in. He says so without meaning to, and Kirk thinks it’s absolutely hilarious. 

The next day is spent in a sort of limbo, where they swim in the lake and get high off weed that Spock somehow has and eat watermelon and burgers. Scotty thinks that if heaven exists, this is what it’s like - where nothing seems really real and his body feels half-dissolved in the sunlight. There’s the memorable occasion where Kirk bets that he can catch a fish with his bare hands, loses (probably because he’s high as a kite) and has to wear Nyota’s clothes for the rest of the trip. They stay up until midnight, floating about in the shallows until they troop back inside to eat a massive ice-cream cake (courtesy of Spock’s mom) and watch reruns of Eurovision (courtesy of Nyota). 

The day after that is Sunday, and Kirk is getting restless. This seems to be some kind of record for the hyperactive teen.

“I wanna go into town,” he says, bouncing on his heels. He’s wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a black camisole, but he pulls it off because he’s James T. Perfect Hair. “Who wants to come with me?”

 

Spock volunteers, which is probably Logical given the fact that he and Kirk are joined at the hip. 

“I think I’ll stay here,” Scotty decides. “I was plannin’ on reading a few technical journals today.”

Kirk nods, accepting of Scotty’s nerdiness. “That’s totally cool, dude. Nyota?”

She examines her perfect nails, smiling a feline smile. “I’m coming just to make sure you and Spock don’t get arrested for public indecency.” Spock raises an eyebrow at that.

“Bones? What about you?”

Nobody can miss the way Leonard’s eyes trail over Scotty’s body before he replies. “I think I’ll stay here. Four’s a crowd, ya know?”

Inside the car, Kirk turns to his companions. “So, like, are they fucking yet, or...?”

Uhura flips her hair over her shoulder. “Well, if they weren’t before, they are now. Did you see the way Leonard looked at him?”

“I know, right? It was like I’d walked in on a porno or something.”

Spock simply rolls his eyes.

Back in the lake house, Leonard stands and looks at Scotty. “Hey, look, about a the other week...”

Scotty doesn’t dare meet the other’s eye. “If ye regret it or anythin’, we dinnae have t’ talk about it if ye didn’t want to.”

Leonard is silent for a breathless, sickening moment, then says, “regret it? I was plannin’ on asking if we could...pick up where we left off, if ya know what I’m saying.”

Scotty looks round, shocked, and finds himself pinned to the couch he’s sitting on by Leonard’s gaze. There’s curiosity there, but a certain amount of lust that makes him swallow nervously. “Aye, I think I understand,” he says, throat dry.

Leonard does not quite lunge over to Scotty, and crushes their mouths together hungrily. He licks inside Scotty’s mouth, and the Scotsman can barely suppress a whimper. The change is startling - last time, he was so hesitant, gentle. Now, he’s pinning Scotty down and biting his lower lip. He doesn’t exactly mind, though. 

When they finally surface for air, he gasps, “So this is a nice change from last time.”

McCoy kisses his neck, and whispers against the pale skin. “Well, ever since the party, I just couldn’t stop kickin’ myself over getting cold feet. I kept thinking about how nice kissin’ you felt, and how I wanted to go further, and, well...” he punctuates the statement with another kiss.

Scotty can’t silence his whimper this time, and feels Leonard smile against his skin. He takes a deep breath, and blurts, “I want ye to take this as far as ye want, Len.”

They lie still for an instant, Leonard pressing down on his body, one hand beneath his shirt and the other on Scotty’s neck. Arousal pools in his stomach, and it takes all his willpower to keep his adolescent body under control. 

Leonard seems to come to a decision. “Come up to my room,” he murmurs, and Scotty is suddenly aware of a telltale hardness against his thigh.

Upstairs, they waste no time getting their clothes off, until they’re both in boxer briefs, staring at each other in wonder. “You’re sure you’re okay with this?” Leonard whispers, even as his eyes roam over Scotty’s pale body. 

Scotty nods, then, in a burst of inspiration, moves forward until he’s almost touching Leonard and drops carefully to his knees. 

Leonard audibly gulps, and reaches out to gently touch his hair. His breathing gets heavier as he sees the other kneeling at his feet.

Carefully, tenderly, Scotty kisses the tanned skin of his thighs, then leans back slightly to draw the briefs down.

Leonard’s cock springs forward, flush and erect and dripping slightly with pre cum. Scotty leans forward and licks the tip. Encouraged by the mosn of pleasure the gesture elicits, he takes it in, little by little, trying not to scrape it with his teeth. He only manages about a third before he has to pause, wary of his gag reflex. Not deterred, he brings up his hand and wraps it around the base of Leonard’s cock.

Leonard cries out, begging, “Fuck, Scotty, don’t stop! That feels amazing, darlin’.”

Encouraged, Scotty begins to work his hand and his mouth at the same time. Leonard runs his hands through his hair, careful not to pull, and babbles, “oh fuck, Scotty, that’s so good, you’re doin’ so well darlin’...” 

The combination of Scotty’s effective, if amateur, technique and Leonard’s inexperience meant that it wasn’t long before he gasped, “S-Scotty, I’m gonna come, I - ah!”

Scotty felt his eyes widen with surprise at the salty tang of cum in his mouth. Curious, he swallowed, leaning back only when the aftershocks of his orgasm left Leonard. Panting, the other boy finally looked at Scotty’s neglected cock, sitting flushed and needy between his legs. He noticed that, rather than attend to his very obvious arousal, Scotty waited for Leonard to react. To tell him what to do next.

The idea, Leonard found, was incredibly arousing.

Kneeling down to meet the other on the floor, he carefully put his hands on his thighs, pushing them further apart until Scotty was forced to lean back on his hands to keep his balance. “Is this okay?” McCoy asks softly. Scotty nods, pupils blown wide. Leonard reaches between the other’s legs and takes Scotty’s trembling erection in his hand. He swipes his thumb over the tip, and Scotty hangs his head back and moans. He’s a bit of a screamer, Leonard finds - filling the air with moans and whispers and trembling gasps as Leonard leisurely jerks him off. He finally comes with a shout, spilling over his stomach, thighs, and Leonard’s hand. “God, I’d love to fuck you,” Leonard whispers. Scotty, panting, looks up at the other. “I’d like that,” he whispers.

In town, Jim suddenly stops in the middle of waliking and reading his texts. “Well, looks like we were right, Nyota,” he grins. “Bones just texted me and asked if I had any condoms in my bag?”

“Do you?” She asks, taking a bite from her ice cream. Jim shudders. 

“How can you bite ice cream? I don’t think I have any in mind, but there are some in Spock’s.”

“Ooh, bet he’s gonna love that.”

Spock merely rolls his eyes as if to ask the clouds for patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was...not bad to write actually. Well, whaddya think? Another chapter, or is this good? Am I terribly hampered in writing m/m by my sexuality? Let me know!


End file.
